


There will be no miracles here

by smaragdbird



Series: Without A Love Song [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not be in love but then maybe their story was never meant to be among the likes of Beren and Luthien</p>
            </blockquote>





	There will be no miracles here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=14011069#t14011069) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

“You seem unhappy.” Thranduil said, letting his fingers glide down Kili’s back.

“Am I?” Kili asked distractedly then shook his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you with this.”

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” It was clear from Kili’s face that it was anything but.

Thranduil waited.

“Dain has offered his second son’s hand to me, well to Thorin actually. It’s a show of goodwill after-“ he trailed off for a moment. Thranduil understood. The reclaim of Erebor wasn’t only a sore topic between him and Thorin. He kissed Kili’s shoulder blade to make him go on.

“It’s a political match obviously.”

“Obviously”, Thranduil echoed slightly amused.

“And Frar is…you know how some of us devote themselves completely to their craft?” Kili asked.

Thranduil nodded.

“Frar is as passionate as a piece of wood. Marrying him would be like marrying a tree! And I would have told Thorin it except…”

“…the match is too good to pass up”, Thranduil finished for him. “Are you considering it?”

“I will have to.”

“Thorin wouldn’t force you.” At least Thranduil couldn’t imagine him doing so.

“No but Frar is Dain’s son and Dain is our closest ally. Unless Bard comes up to the Mountain and demands my hand I don’t have much choice”, Kili said with an unhappy look.

No, Thranduil supposed that he didn’t. Back in Doriath his father had expected him to court Galadriel but Thranduil had only been too happy to see her married to his cousin and then Luthien to Beren and Celebrian to Elrond. His father had never been shy to open Thranduil’s eyes to advantageous marriage prospects but there had never been the same political weight on him that was on Kili.

“But let’s forget what I said. That’s not why I’m here”, Kili said with a grin and his voice dropped when he wrapped his arms around Thranduil’s neck.

“You’re not?” Thranduil asked with a slow smile spreading over his face.

“Not at all,” Kili’s look promised him that soon enough Thranduil would scream his name to the Valar and he was looking forward to it.

“Then why are you here, specifically?”

“Specifically?” A slow, wicked smile broke out over Kili’s face. “Let me show you…” and he pushed Thranduil back into the sheets.

///////////////////////////////////

The issue of Kili’s marriage wasn’t brought up between them during Kili’s stay in Mirkwood but it was obviously still on his mind. Whenever he thought no one was looking Kili’s face would darken and he was sleeping more restlessly than ever before. Thranduil hadn’t seen him this unhappy since his imprisonment in Mirkwood and even then their affair had quickly distracted him from it.

The day Kili had to return to Erebor the weight of his decision seemed to weight him down as if the whole of Middle-Earth had been tied around his neck. Thranduil had done his best to distract Kili but there was nothing more he could do for him. He disliked seeing Kili this distraught. They might not love each other but Thranduil enjoyed Kili’s company, liked sharing his bed with him. A part of him also felt insulted on Kili’s behalf. If Dain truly wished a union between Erebor and the Iron Mountains he should have offered someone more worthy and certainly more inclined towards marriage than his second son.

Unfortunately Kili would have to seriously consider the proposal. Dain had the power to cut off Erebor from the trade in the east that it and Dale depended upon especially now that the roads in the west and south became more and more dangerous and unreliable. Thranduil knew that Thorin’s heir, Fili, had married a dwarven girl outside of Durin’s line who was of little importance politically speaking which left the responsibility to secure allies on Kili’s shoulders.

///////////////////////////////////

“I must say you have improved the décor since the last time I was here”, Thranduil said only to see Thorin’s reaction. Outside the throne room and the public Thorin’s animosity showed more openly.

“What do you want?”

“A friendly visit to my esteemed neighbour what else?” Thranduil asked and could see Thorin’s patience wearing thinner with every word.

“I have a kingdom to govern and little time for your insults”, Thorin said and crossed his arms over his chest. When he was like this it was easy to forget that he was not even half as tall as Thranduil.

“Look I know there has been bad blood between us – “Thorin snorted contemptuously. “ – but I have a proposal for you to leave the past behind us. Mirkwood, as much as it pains me to say it, profits from Erebor. And Erebor needs Mirkwood. What better than to secure our fragile allegiance with a more personal bond?”

“You flatter me Thranduil but I’m not in the market for a wedding.”

“Not you but perhaps your nephew, Kili?” It was obvious that his comment had Thorin’s blood boiling. “He’s already familiar with our customs and doesn’t seem to mind the company of elves.”

“What do you really want, elf?” Thorin hissed. It amused Thranduil that Thorin genuinely thought he was playing games.

“Nothing beyond the obvious. I was merely giving you a forewarning before I’m repeating my offer in front of your court.”

“Why now? Why did you not make that offer a year ago?”

“I am so old Thorin that a year hardly matters to me.” Thranduil tilted his head. “Or was I mistaken and your beautiful nephew is already married?” He was never sure if Thorin knew about his and Kili’s relationship but he certainly enjoyed riling Thorin up by hinting to it.

“He is not. You will have to bear in mind that it is his decision.”

“I cannot think of a reason why he’d turn me down”, Thranduil said with the lewdest smirk he was capable off.

///////////////////////////////////

Thorin found his nephew surrounded by different kinds of wood. Kili had always been passionate about archery and bow making and Thorin was proud of him for mastering a discipline that not many dwarves considered in the first place. He knew that Kili had taken a lot of flak for it

“Do you have a moment?” He asked when Kili looked up from his work.

“Of course.” He put his carvings aside carefully and brushed the splinters from his clothes. “Is it about Dain’s proposal?”

“Partly. Thranduil has made a bid for your hand as well.”

“Thranduil?” Kili asked astonished. Why would Thranduil who had made clear from the beginning that he didn’t love Kili and never would ask for his hand?

“His suit technically outweighs that of Frar since he’s a king. I know you had some reservations about Frar so I’m leaving the choice to you.”

“Is he here, Thranduil?”

“He is”, Thorin said obviously not quite happy to have him as his guest. “Kili”, he said and his face became much more serious. “You do not have to marry at all if you don’t want to. I don’t expect you to sacrifice your happiness for a political allegiance.”

“But it’s better for the kingdom if I do. And if I turn down Thranduil I have no sound reason to refuse Frar.” And then very quietly so that Thorin could barely hear him Kili added, “ and I do not wish to marry Frar.”

Thorin’s heart broke for him in that moment. “I am sorry”, he said and leaned his forehead against Kili’s. “I am very sorry.”

“It’s fine”, Kili replied cheerfully which seemed just a tad forced. “Thranduil isn’t so bad.”

Thorin had always pretended that he didn’t know about the affair Thranduil had with his nephew mostly because he couldn’t forgive Thranduil but at the same time he had sworn to himself that his feelings should never impede on Kili’s happiness. “You should go to him then and tell him that you accept his suit.”

“I will.”

“I wish you all the best in the world and you will always have a home here, no matter where you’ll go.”

“Thanks”, Kili said and threw his arms around Thorin to

///////////////////////////////////

“Thorin told me you asked for my hand.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“You seemed quite unhappy at the thought of marrying this dwarf. I’m merely offering you an alternative.”

“But you don’t love me.”

“I am reasonably fond of you and I value your company. Also it would strengthen ties between Erebor and Mirkwood but that’s not why I offered.”

“And it’s not forever.” Kili voiced the one reason Thranduil had hoped to keep to himself.

“Not for me, no but it would be for you. If you value your freedom a dwarven husband and an unfortunate accident would be better.”

Kili had nothing of Thorin’s suspiciousness and of his brother’s deviousness so he shrugged Thranduil’s comment off as a joke. He knelt over Thranduil’s lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I accept.” He kissed Thranduil softly. “No one says we have to Beren and Luthien, right?”

“Your wardrobe lacks a number of white dresses to be Luthien”, Thranduil agreed with a smirk.

“You’re Luthien, then”, Kili grinned.

Thranduil pretended to think about it. “You’re right. Let’s go on an adventure then”, he stood up, dragging a laughing Kili with him a few steps towards the door. “Every good love story should have an adventure.”

“Good thing I already had one then”, Kili said and pulled Thranduil back to the bed.

“Really? How did it end?”

“We won.”

No, they were not Beren and Luthien, Thranduil thought as he kissed Kili, but then maybe they didn’t need to be.

 


End file.
